Flummoxed
by ItWasByMe97
Summary: "Fine," Carly said, as she ran off to the nearest door and lock herself in it, crying her eyes out. 'Maybe, we were never meant to be,' Carly told herself. /Creddie/
1. Asking and Answers

_**Thinking of possible what ifs? "What if I did this?" or "What if I was…?"**_

_**Most people would call it **__**Confused**__**, but to Carly Shay, she calls it **__**Flummoxed**__**.**_

_In this story, Carly and Freddie are already together and they have been dating for over half a year._

**February 2 (**_**you can decide which year you want it to be),**_

"Carly!" Freddie called out from across the hall.

"Shhh… the teachers may get angry, especially Mr. Howard!" Carly said in an annoyed tone.

"Who's in a cranky mood today?" Freddie asked and approached Carly to tickle her, but before he could get a chance to do it, Carly swatted his hand to avoid her sides.

"Mr. Devlin gave me a D in an assignment where he said that everybody who would pass an assignment would get an A, he gave me a D just because he didn't like four-holed paper as well… So… why did you shout my name from across the hall?" Carly said, and her voice softening as Freddie proceeded to approach her.

"Since you're feeling annoyed, I should probably ask somebody else," Freddie said as he moved away from her, before he could get any farther she called him.

"Wait! What is it about?" Carly asked, suddenly feeling persistent to know the reason.

"Uhmmm, it's about the special night," he said, his voice indicated that he wasn't sure of his response.

"What about the special night?" Carly asked while he was reaching for his hand.

"I wanted to take you with me, but since you are not in the mood today, I might as well ask somebody else," Freddie was joking but apparently Carly took it too seriously.

"Fine! Take some other girl out there," Carly exclaimed.

"Carls, I was just joking… you know that I would never ask anyone else but you to come with me," Freddie explained but Carly was definitely not convinced.

"Prove it," Carly demanded.

"Sure," Freddie sighed, "Would you like to go to the special night 12 days from now?" he asked.

"Okay, you proved it," Carly said flatly. He grabbed her hand softly and asked her again.

"Please go with me…" Freddie said, sticking his lips out like he was a child.

"Okay sure I'll go with you, just never do that pouty thing to me again… you are not cute doing that," Carly said and they hugged tightly.

"C-a-n-t bre-a-the," Freddie said in between heavy breaths.

_Meanwhile,_

"Rebecca!" Valerie shouted from the other end of the hall.

"What the… you broke my eardrums!" Rebecca Berkowitz screamed.

"I need to tell you something, it's about Freddie and Carly," Valerie said.

"Can't you see the sweetness in their relationship?" Rebecca asked as she gestured towards Carly and Freddie's direction.

"I know! Its s-" Valerie was interrupted by the school bell.

"Come with me to the Groovy Smoothies later so we can talk about it," Rebecca suggested as she sprinted to class. Valerie mumbled something as Carly and Freddie walked in front of her.

"Did you say something Valerie?" Freddie asked.

"It's... nothing really, I was just saying that I am very proud that I was a big part of the start of your relationship and I am so happy for the two of you," Valerie said, but that wasn't what she said. Carly and Freddie were not convinced but let the conversation go.

"Need to get to class, Bye Freddie," Carly said, she let go of his hand and ran to her next class waving goodbye.

"We have the same class right?" Freddie asked. Valerie nodded as a blush was getting ready to burst from her cheeks.

"So Val, are you dating someone?" Freddie stuttered and luckily Valerie understood him.

"No, I'm not… no one has courted me yet," Valerie said, sadness in her eyes.

"We really need to get to class now!" Freddie said, dragging Valerie behind him.

_After classes…_

"Ready to go home?" Carly asked Freddie.

"Yeah, will we walk home?" Freddie asked. They were dismissed early because the teachers had their monthly meeting.

"I want to walk home; we can even talk while we walk. More time with you, and Sam already went home," Carly said and held Freddie's arms while they walked out the main door of the building.

At a not so distant area, Valerie was eyeing the couple.

"You stare at them like you're about to kill them. Trust me, if looks could kill… they would have been buried yesterday," Rebecca said behind her best friend.

"Are we going to the Groovy Smoothies or not?" Valerie said, completely irritated.

"Then let's go," Rebecca said, trying to stay patient with her best friend's mood.

_At the Groovy Smoothies…_

"Uhmmm… about the 'something' I wanted to tell you a while ago," Valerie said and her voice was shaking.

"Okay, now… what's the-" Rebecca said before her phone started playing a familiar song. Rebecca answered her phone, it was her mother.

"Yes mom… I'll make sure… Yes I will… Bye… Love you too…" Rebecca said while speaking to her mom.

"Val, I'm so sorry… Maybe we could talk tomorrow or later over the phone?" Rebecca asked.

"Why?" Valerie asked, it was the only word she could sat at the moment.

"My mom said that she wanted to tell me something important… personally. So I better go before she explodes," Rebecca explained.

"Bye," was Rebecca's last words before she too went out the door.

"I need to tell someone about this," Valerie mumbled to herself while she headed home.

**February 3, Their Practice…**

"Should we practice now?" the teacher asked. She asked each student, until the last one who was Freddie.

"Freddie, since you are the last student who I need to ask, let me just ask on who your partner is," she asked.

"It's Carly, Carly Shay," Freddie answered.

"Okay, it's settled. Carly and Freddie will be dancing the Waltz and you two will be the head choreographers to teach every single pair in this sign-up sheet," the teacher explained, handing Carly and Freddie the sign-up sheet.

"Wait! This is everyone in our class," Freddie exclaimed.

"Yes, since everybody saw the two of you dancing and they said the two of you were amazing," the teacher answered.

"We can't do this!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Yes we can, we'll do it together," Carly assured him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the gymnasium, Valerie was again eyeing the couple from afar. She was also very concentrated on how she breaks the news to Rebecca what she was thinking about yesterday.

Rebecca saw a glimpse of her and sitting down alone in one of the bleachers.

"I better ask her," Rebecca told herself. She was walking towards Valerie, and when Valerie saw her, Valerie waved faintly.

"About the thing yesterday, what was it?" Rebecca asked, but before she could listen to Valerie's answer, Carly called everybody to go to the center of the gymnasium and Rebecca was also pulled by her dance partner, Victor Wood.

Everybody went, except Valerie.

"What's the matter with Val?" Carly asked no one in particular. "Okay, everybody grab your partner and follow the beat and our steps," Carly called out.

"What do you think happened to Val?" Freddie asked Carly.

"I don't know, but she has been acting like that for a month now," Carly informed.

"Let's just finish this practice as soon as possible before I get sleepy," Freddie said.

"You are very lazy Freddie," Carly joked.

"What ever," Freddie playfully said.

**A/N: I really want to update iPsycho: My Version but there are problems with the story, very sorry… But please enjoy what I have to offer now, I hope I can update every other day… I know it's asking much but please leave a review after reading this… Thanks…**


	2. Timeoff

February 4,  
Start of the problems (Flashbacks)

"Hi Freddie," Carly greeted. Freddie smiled faintly and Carly was confused.

"Problem?" Carly asked Freddie. Freddie suddenly got interested with his shoes; he was looking down for about 30 seconds until he decided to look up.

"Nothing," Freddie said, as he stood up and tried to walk away but Carly grabbed his wrist tightly. At first he was struggling, but he eventually gave in and sat back down.

"We're like, together now, you don't have to be embarrassed to tell me," Carly said. She was becoming very curious about what was happening to him, especially at times like these. He started acting faintly after he got a call from someone.

* * *

_Freddie's Flashback (Freddie POV)_

_ Carly and I started with simple steps so everybody could catch up. Our moves were so in sync and she was so graceful dancing in front of me. We were about to start the hardest step of the routine, but my phone started vibrating in my jeans pocket. I let go of Carly and walked to the radio to stop the music as I go outside to answer the call._

_ "Hello?" I said, more of a question than a greeting._

_ "Is this Freddie Benson? I am Missy Robinson, one of Carly's past best friends. I am here with Shannon, another past best friend," Missy said. I never expected to receive a call from them, they hated me. Not just because when they were Carly's best friends, she still chose me over them. When we schedule a date on the same day they were supposedly to hang-out, she would choose our date._

_ "Missy, you don't have to be that formal to me. By the way, I know you two hate me," I said. At first, I never wanted to say that, but it suddenly slipped from my mouth._

_ "Who told you we hate you?" Shannon screamed. At that point, I knew she was on loud speaker._

_ "You don't need to say anything, I know you do. The way you looked at me before, it was like you wanted to get rid of me or something," I said._

_ "We never do that, do we?" Missy asked. I wanted to say yes but it could make this issue a lot more complicated, and I don't want them hating me more._

_ "I really can't tell," I told them, not just because I was unsure, but because I don't want them to go and put down Carly just because of me._

_ "Okay, let's get to the point," Shannon started. "We called you because we saw Carly's report card yesterday and we saw that her grades dropped to one level. This started this semester, half way through your relationship. How can you explain that?" Shannon pointed out. I don't know how it dropped, I didn't even see her report card yet, but I guess I have to take the blame for this._

_ "I can't explain it, what do you want me to do?" I asked._

_ "I- We, think you should have some time-off with Carly. Don't break-up with her, just take a time-off for a week's time," Missy said. I don't know if I can tell Carly though, it would be hard for me and her._

_ "It would be difficult; I don't know how to tell her. But, if it's for her own good, I guess I have to do it," I said. If I was to be asked about this, I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't want to leave Carly; she's too special for me. "I'll try to talk to her tomorrow, because I have to think this through," I said._

_ "Look Freddie, we know how special she is to you and how special you are to her, but we have to look after her. Friends first Freddie and we just want to help her," Shannon explained._

_ "I know you are one of her present best friends but we still care for her, we hope you really understand. We're sorry, truly sorry," Missy said, before ending the call._

_ I went back inside to see Carly rushing to the bleachers. I ran towards her and caught her in my arms; she struggled for a moment before she settled in my grasp. _

_ "Who are you running from?" I whispered in her ear._

_ "It's for me to know and for you to never find out," she told me as she broke free from my grasp and sat down on the nearest bleacher. I sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, and then she placed her head on my shoulder. I need to savor this moment. Her voice pulled me away from my reverie, breaking the comfortable silence._

_ "Who called?" she asked me, I thought about my answer for a while before responding._

_ "My mom," I said._

_ "Why did she call?" she asked me._

_ "She asked me when I'll be home," I lied, I don't usually lie to Carly but this time is different, I really need to lie to her._

_ "Okay, mama's boy," she teased me._

_ "Well at least she cares," I told her, and I knew I won our argument. She was smiling at me, until her smile faded._

_ "I need to go home," Carly told me._

_ "Want me to walk you home?" I asked her, but she shook her head no and started to walk away from me. I felt the guilt inside me, and I have to pay for what I've done. I really hate lying!_

_-End of Freddie's flashback-_

* * *

_Carly's flashback (Carly's POV)_

_ Freddie and I were dancing until he said his phone was vibrating. He walked to the radio and turned the music off, and he proceeded outside to talk to the caller. I walked towards the door and leaned my ear to the door to listen to the conversation._

_ I heard him say hello, then he said Missy's name. Was he talking to Missy? I think he is._

_ I think they were talking about my report card, Missy and Shannon saw it! How did it get to them? Freddie hasn't seen it yet! I'm totally in trouble!_

_ He was saying something about if it was best for me then he has to do it, I hope he won't break-up with me; he was the best boy friend I ever had! I don't think him breaking up with me will be good for me._

_ Then I heard him walk towards the door, I tried my best to run to the bleachers before he can see me, but to no avail, he caught me in his arms._

_ We talked for about a minute before I told him I need to head home. He wanted to walk me home but I declined, because I wanted to think about this first. I can't believe he lied to me; it clearly wasn't his mom who called him._

_-End of Carly's flashback-_

* * *

Back to the present…

"Do you want to tell me something, Freddie?" Carly asked.

"Remember when you let me see your report card a while ago? And you said your grades dropped, and you were sad? I can't help but blame myself for all of that," Freddie said. Carly was shocked, she knows it was her fault; Freddie shouldn't ever be blamed for her mistakes.

"Why would you blame yourself?" Carly asked. She was confused and she held Freddie's hand very tightly like it would kill her if she ever let go.

"Half-way through our relationship, your grades started to drop, as you can see in your report card," Freddie explained.

"We don't see each other at tests, right? So it isn't your fault," Carly said.

"I think we need a time-off," Freddie suddenly said.

"What?" Carly said.

"You need to pull your grades up," Freddie said.

"Fine," Carly said, as she ran off to the nearest door and locked herself in it, crying her eyes out. _'Maybe, we were never meant to be,' _Carly told herself.

* * *

**A/N: It's our summer vacation! I'm so happy! I will have time to write more.**

**Thanks to:  
-cameddie and sweetStarre123 for reviewing chapter one.  
-SlytherinSierra001 and Disneysara7771 for putting the story on alert  
-Joslyn050894 for placing this story in your fave list. **

** For those of you who are looking for Sam, she'll appear very soon. And just imagine that iWin A Date and iReunite With Missy never happened, and Shannon was one of Carly's past best friends**

** Thank you all for reading this chapter, hope you review… **

** Hoping everybody enjoyed this chapter, there will be more chapters soon, so stay tuned.**

** R&R… Please review.**


	3. It's done

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did, I wouldn't be bored this summer :)**

* * *

February 5,

Why?

Carly was walking down the corridor when she saw Missy and Shannon talking by the stairs. They were whispering to each other, that's why Carly couldn't hear them. And before Carly could go near the two of them, they split up and went their separate ways.

"Why did they do this to me?" Carly said to herself. They knew Freddie made Carly happier, so why did they want them to have a time-off? Let's figure it out.

* * *

_Lunch…_

Freddie was sitting with 'Germy', Shane, Rick, and Josh… his AV club buddies. While they were all talking, a random girl sat next to Freddie and wrapped her arms around him. His AV club buddies had disgusted looks on their faces.

"Uhh… Umm… I don't mean to be rude, but I have a girlfriend," Freddie said, while gently pushing her off of him.

"Uhh, yeah you're being rude! Tell her Freddie!" Rick said, punching the air upward.

The random girl just rolled her eyes and said, "I heard you had a time-off."

"Yeah, we had but… Wait a second! We never told anybody about it. How did you know?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, you know… well… Bye!" She stuttered before sprinting away, leaving the boys with shocked faces.

"A time-off? With Carly? Why?" Germy asked.

"Yeah, why? You look perfect together," Rick said.

"Are you crazy? You know how girls are, you break up with them, they cry over you for days, then… Oh, you know the rest," Shane stated.

"Okay, slow down guys, let me explain," Freddie said, taking in a deep breath after. "I don't know how you guys are relating to this and why you care but, Carly's grades dropped and I know it's because of me," Freddie explained.

"That's the part of having a girlfriend," Germy said.

"How would you know? You haven't had a girlfriend before," Freddie said.

"You don't know my whole life," Germy said, smirking afterwards.

"So does that mean you have a girlfriend?" Josh asked, getting confused.

"I didn't say I did, right?" Germy said, raising his eyebrows.

"Enough about you," Shane said, glaring at Germy. "How about Freddie and Carly?" Shane reminded everyone.

"Dude, you have to cancel this 'time-off'! She'll find a brand new you," Rick shouted, and everybody around them turned their heads to look at them. Shane just motioned everyone staring to turn around.

"You're right, I'll talk to her after school, wish me luck," Freddie said, as he walked away to get ready for class.

* * *

_Later that afternoon…_

Carly tried to approach Missy and Shannon once again, to ask them face-to-face on why they needed to destroy her relationship with Freddie.

"Why?" was the only word she can say to the people in front of her, followed by more 'whys'.

"Why what?" Shannon asked.

"Why did you have to do it?" Carly asked.

"Do what?" it was Missy's turn to ask Carly.

"You told him it was his fault _MY_ grades dropped," Carly said, getting more and more furious.

"We didn't say anything to him, why would we even do that to you?" Missy said, with a genuine tone in her voice.

"Then why did I hear him talking to you a day ago?" Carly asked, pointing an accusing finger at Missy.

"I didn't talk to him on the phone," Missy said.

"We wouldn't do that," Shannon said next.

"You tell me," Carly said, her voice gaining volume in every word she says.

"Wait! You think we caused it? We're your friends, if you're happy, then we're happy," Shannon said.

"Then why did you call him and tell him to have a time-off with me?" Carly asked.

"It wasn't us! Believe me Carly, we wouldn't want you to feel sad," Shannon explained, assuring Carly.

"If it wasn't you, then how… Valerie!" Carly said, thinking of the next verb she'll be doing. "I need to go," Carly said, walking towards her last class.

* * *

_After class…_

"Freddie!"

"Carly!"

"I need to talk to you," both of them said at the same time.

"Okay, you go first," Carly said, motioning towards Freddie.

"I really regret what I said yesterday," Freddie said.

"Well, me too. Missy and Shannon told me that they didn't call you and I think it was Valerie," Carly said, but Freddie looked dumbstruck.

"It sounded like them, how?" Freddie said, looking very confused.

"I don't know, you're the one who knows technology here," Carly said, giggling afterwards. Freddie giggled with her but he stopped abruptly.

"Wait, how did you know I received a call from 'Missy and Shannon'?" Freddie said, getting suspicious.

"Well… I was… uhmm… Listening through the door, maybe?" Carly said with her voice decreasing in volume.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Freddie asked.

"I trust you, I really do… I was just curious, 'cause the call just came out of nowhere" Carly said, struggling with every word.

"Curious doesn't erase the fact that you eavesdropped on me, that means you don't trust me!" Freddie said, going closer to Carly.

"What do you want me to do?" Carly asked, getting madder.

"You could've asked me," Freddie said, as he stomped his foot.

"I did ask you, don't you remember? You lied to me," Carly said, stepping closer to Freddie as well.

"So it brings us here then, you not trusting me enough, that you considered eavesdropping," Freddie said, his breath hot on Carly's face.

"And you lying to me about who called you, then suddenly just saying that you wanted a time-off with me," Carly said, her blood boiling.

"I can't believe I wanted to apologize a while ago," Freddie said, starting to descend from the tension between him and his girlfriend.

"Same here," Carly said, as she turned around and stormed out of the school hallways, pushing the door open with great force.

Carly went to look for Sam who was sitting on a bench, eating a ham sandwich. Carly didn't know that Sam was listening to her PearPod on full volume.

"Why would Freddie tell that to me?" Carly exclaimed, as she sat down next to Sam.

"Like what?" Sam sang with the song, and Carly thought she was talking to her.

"He said that I didn't trust him!" Carly said.

"But you do trust him?" Sam sang again, Carly thought it was weird that she was singing her response but she shrugged it off and just answered Sam

"I do, but I think we should just BREAK-UP," Carly said, emphasizing the word 'break-up'. Now, Sam heard her and she removed her earphones with a shocked look on her face.

"What?" Sam exclaimed. "I know I don't like Freddie and seeing you two together makes me puke out blood, but you two are perfect for each other," Sam said.

"But I'm sure we need to-"

"Don't say it again!" Sam said, stopping Carly. "It was just a simple thing!" Sam said, not really knowing the reason why Carly wanted to break-up with Freddie.

"You call insulting me simple? He even lied to me!" Carly said.

"He lied to you? He never does that to you! And, he called you names?" Sam said, shocked.

"Didn't you just hear me a while ago?" Carly asked.

"No, I was listening to my favorite song," Sam said, shyly.

"But you were…" but Carly's voice trailed off.

"That doesn't matter, just text him and tell him you're through," Sam said.

"Isn't it better to tell him personally?" Carly asked.

"No!" Sam said, getting angry at Freddie as well.

"Fine," Carly said, as she got her phone in her bag.

(**Carly, **_Freddie)_

**Freddie, I'm breaking up with you  
**

_Good, IDC_

**Fine, IDC as well**

_Goodbye!_

**Whatever!**

"There, I broke up with him," Carly said.

* * *

**A/N: That didn't go too well… If anyone is confused, please don't hesitate to ask me… And please, don't hesitate to review…**

**And thank you to sweetStarre123 for reviewing chapter 2 (I appreciate it very much)**

**I promise, this is a Creddie story. But for now, Creddie is finished… **

**Germy is suddenly cool, how odd is that? Confusing everyone to think he had/has a girlfriend... BTW, the song Sam was listening to, does not exist.**

**I'm going to update sometime this week or next week , but once I get 5 reviews or more (I'm hoping that's not too much to ask), I'm going to update much sooner, because all of your reviews are inspiration... :)**

**R&R...**


End file.
